


1a being chaotic

by jcksbeom



Category: Boku no Hero Academia
Genre: 1a being 1a, Age Play Little Bakugou Katsuki, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead Adopts Bakugou Katsuki, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki-centric, Bakugou Masaru's Bad Parenting, Bakugou Mitsuki's Bad Parenting, Cute Midoriya Izuku, Kirishima Eijirou is a Ray of Sunshine, Mineta Minoru Being an Asshole, Multi, Nice Bakugou Katsuki, Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Shinsou And Bakugou is sibs, Shy Bakugou Katsuki, Todoroki Shouto is a Dork, Trans Bakugou Katsuki, aizawa and yamada isn’t married, basically a chat fic w bakugou centric, everyone loves katsuki, how do tags work, i’ll explain soon., momo and kyouka is a couple too, more to come act i’m lazy, nonbinary characters - Freeform, ochaco and tsuyu best gfs, ooc bakugou ;), shinsou hitoshi needs sleep, shinsou is zawa’s real son, yet - Freeform, yup i love katsuki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:40:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29752821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcksbeom/pseuds/jcksbeom
Summary: have 1a beinh chaotic in a gc 👹
Relationships: Asui Tsuyu/Uraraka Ochako, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou/Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Kaminari Denki/Shinsou Hitoshi
Comments: 31
Kudos: 106





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> katsuki is obv very very ooc here !! also i LOVE MITSUKI AND MASARU BUT I NEED ANGST SONSWKEJ <3 enjoy tho

Tenya Iida

made a groupchat !

tenya iida added 20 more participants

tenya iida : welcome everyone,this is a groupchat for our class room !! please don’t be rude and take care of your usage of wordings.

denki kaminari : tenya chill lol the government is not checking the way we text to become a hero.

tenya iida : oh

tenya iida : yo give your name,pronouns and if you’re comfortable your sexuality lmao

sero hanta : LMAOOO OKAY ILL START . yall can call me hanta but zaddy in bed ;) pronouns are they/he and i don’t have labels.

tenya iida : cool,you can call me tenya and i use he/him and apparently i’m straight.

momo yaoyorozu : ah tenya this is a good idea ! momo here and i use she/her and i’m a raging lesbian :)

denki kaminari : it’s your boy denki here and i’m gender fluid so i use he/him and she/her :) a bisexual bcs everyone is beautiful RAWR 👹

tenya iida : is there any way we can know what’s your pronouns of the day as we don’t want to misgender you?

denki kaminari : thank you for asking !! i wear a blue bracelet if i use he/him for the day and a pink one for she/her :p 

aoyama yuuga : yuuga here :) i use all pronouns andd i hope yall can balance it out instead of using he/him only like ppl always do it makes me uncomfy :[ also i’m gay.

denki kaminari : COOL !-&/£/!!

shinsou hitoshi : uh hitoshi here? i use he/they and xe/xeself and i don’t have labels.

tsuyu asui : tsu here :pp my pronouns are they/she and i’m a lesbian i’m a frog !! <333

ochaco uraraka : my gf <333 ochaco here and i use she/her !! i’m a lesbian w lean towards girls bcs yes.

jirou kyouka : uh hi kyouka here i’m bisexual i use she/they yk.

ojirou mashirao : hii mashi here i’m a cis male i use he/him and i suppose i’m bi-curious?

hagakure tooru : you invisibitch here tooru !! i use she/her and i’m straight and i SUPPORT YALL RAWR 👹👹

sero hanta : that’s so aggesive and i love it

mina ashido : hey hey hey it’s mina and i use she/her. i’m a bisexual w lean towards male <3

kouda kouji : (⊃｡•́‿•̀｡)⊃ hii it’s kouji here <33 i use they/them and i’m an ace !!

mineta minoru : dude uh what..? the fuck is they them??? gender is what’s between your legs cmon that’s so disgusting??

eijirou kirishima : who added him again? i’m :// bro that’s so not cool

mineta minoru : what’s not cool is yall being fags

tenya iida has muted mineta minoru for 24 hours

eijirou kirishima : good,was bout to kick his ass. also it ei here !! i use he/him and i’m gay bcs men.

mezou shouji : uh mezou here and i use he/him and i’m aro :)

tokoyami fumikage : uh for me i use he/they and i don’t have labels. and for dark shadow it’s a they/she :)

katsuki bakugou : katsuki. he/they. trans ftm and i’m pan.

midoriya izuku : so proud of you baby

todoroki shoto : i love you,i’m so proud of you kats.

katsuki bakugou : thank you :((

midoriya izuku : uhm my turn !! izuku here,i use he/him and i’m a bisexual :)

todoroki shoto : shoto,uh he/him i suppose? and i’m gay.

tenya iida : so i hope everyone will control their wordings here i guess? try not to curse so much okay,katsu?

katsuki bakugou : i just came i didn’t ask to get attacked ma 🧍🏻

eijirou kirishima : babe absolutely no offence but you curse the most

ochaco uraraka : hey cmon at least he didn’t call us failed period again 

denki kaminari : uh what..?

satou rikido : YO SORRY IM LATE SUGARMAN HERE I USE HE/HIM AND IM SO FUCKING GAY.

eijirou : that’s so aggressive i love it.

satou rikido : baked some cookies who wants some lol

katsuki bakugou : may i..? uh it’s okay tho i’m yeah xjsj

satou rikido : is he little..? is he fr 🧍🏻

denki kaminari : man katsu baby ofc you can don’t be like that &/:)/£&/

todoroki shoto : sorry he’s a little rn bcs his mom called earlier so yeah :/

mina ashido : MOVIE NIGHT W BABY BLASTY IN THE COMMON ROOM 👹👹

midoriya izuku : let me bring the snacks !!

ochaco uraraka : i’m bringing some mochi

eijirou kirishima : baby katsu would like to watch disney movies what do we say?

hagakure tooru : LET 👹 THE 👹 BABY 👹 HAVE 👹 FUN 👹


	2. oh shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw // applied child abuse,homophobic and suicide (not too  
> much)

they sat down together on the common room,katsuki smiling widely while he sits on eijirou’s lap,kissing his dada softly. the four of them are happily in the relationship,although they did not know abt izuku and katsuki’s past and the blond has already apologised and explain about his home situation to izuku,the latter forgave him long time ago and they decided to put it behind them.

katsuki has gone to therapy that izuku recommended him to,which why he has become more calm and chill. he kept on reminding themselves that it’s the end of their first year,so he should become more mature.

“da,look at zuzu !!” the little said,pointing to his other caregiver that’s playing with their friends. izuku and denki were making jokes about the movies they’re currently watching.

“zuku’s silly yeah? mhm little guy what about you sit on daddy’s lap for awhile? da going to help satou at the kitchen hmm?” eijirou said,kissing katsuki’s hair softly.

the little nod and started moving to shoto that’s sitting across of them and cuddle with him. shoto smiled softly as he rubs katsuki’s stomach.

“bro okay listen why must elsa find a king for the kindom ?? like isn’t it obvious she’s a lesbian..? i know my people damn” ochaco said,earning a few snickers and nods.

“agreed ! not all queen need a king in my opinion” momo said as she cuddled kyouka.

“hey babe can u fetch me some cookies in the kitchen? starving here” denki said,slapping hitoshi’s arm.

“wait a minute i think rikido is almost ready there” fumikage said,as they sent dark shadow to take a look.

suddenly a loud giggle came from katsuki,shoto tickled him until he was laughing with stray tears coming from his eyes.

“stop daddy !! felt funny !!” kat said,pushing shoto away.

“he’s so goddamn cute fuck” izuku said out loud.

“DA !! ZUKU SAY BAD WORD ZUKU SAY BAD WORD!!” katsuki yelled as he launched himself to izuku’s arm.

“say,we how much do we put in the swear jar?” eijirou teasingly said,bringing those hot cookies from the kitchen.

“sweetheart,do u want your milk too?” tsuyu asked katsuki,which she earns a nod from him.

“damn is the gays together right now? cmon take your sinful ass somewhere else” mineta said from the elevator,which makes most of them flinched.

“mineta-kun,i think it’s very rude to say something like that to our classmates ! you should not act like that !” tenya scolded from the couch.

eijirou pulls katsuki closer into a hug as the smaller boy shrink from the comment,glaring at the homophobic grape boy.

“hey bro that’s so not cool you know? let us love who we love. plus you’re fine with kyouka and momo,tsuyu and ochaco being together so what’s wrong with us?” sero said,frowning a bit. he felt offended and his heard shrunk seeing katsuki flinching away from mineta’s words,as if it was something that he used to it. 

the class isn’t really familiar about katsuki’s homelife but from what they can see it’s not the best. they’re aware that endeavour is a piece of shit,and they just assumed katsuki’s homestyle is a little bit better,or at least they hoped so.

“i mean they’re two girls,it’s so hot. have you seen the new porn that was recently posted? damn momo and ochaco maybe you should try doing it together and record it,you guys have big boobs it’ll be such a waste” mineta said,making the girls turn red from angriness.

“also bakugou? damn you still have that big boobs of yours huh? maybe i should sneak in the changing room sometimes to see yours under those binders you wear. cmon baby girl” mineta continued.

“shut the fuck up??!! bro that’s so fucking disrespectful. you did not just be a homophobic fucker also sexualised your FRIENDS? someone that you’re going to be heroes together in the future? fucking leave already oh my god???!!! who even invited you??” denki snapped,his heart snapped seeing his girl friends hide inside those thick comforter momo made and kats who seemed already out of his little space has few tears falling down his face.

shoto’s left side has fire on it,eijirou is in his unbreakable form and izuku’s body is filled with green light as they all activated their quirks.

“you did not just say that and fucking got away from it” izuku spoke,voice cold and everyone knows not to touch him right now or he’ll break your bones.

“midoriya,are you seriously siding with your bully right now? the one that asked you to take a swam off dive a roof? the one that hurt you the most since you were at least five??” mineta said,making both katsuki and izuku freeze.

“what the fuck are you talking about?” eijirou asked,voice ice cold and unbelievably scary. the beast has woken up.

“you guys won’t trust me? yeah have this video” mineta said as he threw his phone that was caught by sero’s tape.

in the video,there was middle school katsuki bullying izuku and those suicide baiting that came out from his mouth. shoto and eijirou’s expression was unreadable but it was obvious they were disappointed. shouji and rikido is in front of izuku,protecting him as they saw katsuki walking towards them.

“bakugou,what the fuck is this?” shoto asked and his voice made katsuki flinched. he hated that name. he never wanted to hear the name came out of his boyfriend’s mouth again after he accidentally spilled about his home situation.

they didn’t know the whole story,katsuki could explain and they would understand,right? they would believe him right? he was terrible but he could explain right? izu forgave him,so they could too....right?

“bakugou what the fuck was that? you’re a fucking bully?” eijirou asked,his voice cracking a bit.

“c-cmon guys kacchan changed,i swear ! he’s not like that,i swear. we love each other now” izuku panicked,trying his best to explain.

“zuku,sit down. we’ll protect you from this villain” shoto and eijirou spat,katsuki flinched hearing what they said. he’s..he’s not a villain. he swore he isn’t.

but he looked up and saw what happened in front of him. shoto and eijirou is in front of izuku,trying to protect him while izu tried his besy to explain. all his friends looked at him like he’s the scariest creature ever. in this case,he is. they looked scared and angry at him,suddenly everything hits katsuki at once. they looked at him the way his mom would,mineta’s eyes staring at him like his dad do during nighttime. he was shaking and he ran up the stairs,leaving the room.

“i-i’m not a villain”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yup i love katsuki :p


	3. fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw // suicide,panic attacks and implied rape

1A GROUPCHAT

tenya has muted katsuki for 1 week 

tenya : izuku,we have to talk. i muted him so you can tell us about your side of story and how are you feeling :/

izuku : what abour HIS side of story huh?

denki : dude what? we just saw him bullied you,suicide baiting you and hurt you. what else is there to say? should’ve known his temper was something else.

kyouka : look i love bakugou yk? but we can’t tolerate bullying. like what he said hits too close to home yk?

eijirou : has he ever felt like killing himself before? he’s my boyfriend,ex boyfriend,but what he did was too far.

shouto : izuku,he burnt your shoulder. he burnt your notebook. he said hurtful things. what we’re doing right now is nothing compared to what they did before.

izuku : sho,you know that he has changed right? he doesn’t hurt people anymore,he controlled his temper and he’s doing good okay? plus we’ve put this behind.

shouto : having an abusive household isn’t an excuse to hurt people as coping mechanism.

hanta : i-

mina : who is with katsuki right now? is he alone?

ochaco : yeah he is. they left the common room earlier.

shinsou : look i’m no angel but,we shouldn’t just leave him alone yk what i mean?

eijirou : wow,yall are siding with him huh? tell me,tell me how much has he hurt you and how many times has he apologised.

eijirou : never.

eijirou : as his ex boyfriend,i know this the most. bakugou never apologised.

izuku : action speaks louder than words,asshole.

the lomls <3

katbaby (◣_◢): can i...can i explain?

manlyrou ヾ(☆▽☆) : bakugou,i think not now. and me and shouto has come to conclusion that we have to take a break from you. me,izuku and shouto will still be together as we think we still love each other.

shocold ＼(-o- ) : yeah,i agree. i do think we should remove you from our relationship.

katbaby (◣_◢): what..?

izookoo (ﾉ∀`♥) : i..i still wanna date kacchan,and i still wanna date eijirou and shouto. uh i love all of you,so i think i’m still going to date all of you?

manlyrou ヾ(☆▽☆) : bro what?

shocold ＼(-o- ) : yeah izuku i think you should explain that.

izookoo : (ﾉ∀`♥) : i’m still going to date all of you even if you’re not dating katsuki,understood? you should give me options too.

katbaby (◣_◢) : what about me..

manlyrou ヾ(☆▽☆) : look bakugou not tryna offend you but we’re in this situation because of you,yk? also izuku,yeah respect your opinions. idc still love you.

izookoo (ﾉ∀`♥) : love you too eichan. meet me in my room with shouto?

shocold ＼(-o- ) : otw

katbaby has left the groupchat

-;

katsuki stared at his messages as he leaned towards his door,tears streaming down his face as he read those messages. fuck,everyone has given up on him yeah? as they should,just like his mom would too.

speaking of the devil,she called him which he quickly answered her as they don’t want to anger her anymore.

“katsumi,how are you doing my baby?”

“m-maam i’m doing good”

“is that so? how about you come home this weekend? he told me he misses you?”

“i-i can’t. i’m busy. i have works”

“katsumi,you come home now or i’ll drag you myself” endcall.

katsuki went into a full blown panic attack as he heard their mom calling them using his dead name. ha hates it. he wanted it gone. he doesn’t want to go home. his dad will touch him. he doesn’t want that. he’s scared.

he pulled out his phone and went to text izuku.

izuku ♡︎

izu?  
can you come? can you help?  
izuku? please?  
please help me  
i don’t wanna come home tomorrow.  
izuku..  
i’m sorry

-;

katsuki glanced down on his outfit as he walked out of his dorm room,he was nervous to see people as he still don’t wanna face them after what happened yesterday. he went to the kitchen to grab a bite before going to his house. this gonna suck.

“no food,finished already” satou called out from the kitchen as he saw katsuki walking from the elevator.

he tilted his head to the side as he saw those food on the table,they aren’t that mean...right?

“b-but this..?” he asked softly,stomach grumbling.

“this for the class man,make your own food” denki said as he pushed him away. katsuki stared at his feet for awhile before going out from the dorm.

it hurts. it hurts how everything changed just from a video. from something he did at the past that he regretted it so much. no matter how much he changed and apologised,people will still see him ad a villain,a bully. he bit the inside of his cheek as he walked closer towards his house.

this gonna suck.

-;

katsuki knows it’s going to happen. he knows. he also knows he couldn’t tell anyone or prevent it from going to happen. he saw his dad getting up and pulls up his pants,kissing him on the cheeks which makes them cringe.

“you taste so good,babygirl. your pussy is perfect for me” his dad said before getting out of his room.

it’s dark in the night as he stare at the pale moonlight from his open window. tears falling down their cheeks as he looked down at their lap. he saw those marks and he could feel his panic attack forming. he scrambled through his phone as he tried to find eijirou’s contact number. he always helped him through situation like this. he would help katsuki,right?

he tried a few times. a couple more times as he hoped eijirou would pick up. his breathing quickened as he panicked even more,scrambling under the cover. he felt almost instantly better after he saw eijirou picked up.

“ei,ei you picked up. ei help me,please help me-“

“look bakugou,we’re nothing anymore did you get it? we’re not partners anymore,hell,i don’t even think we’re friends. you can’t come at me at random time and asked me to help you dude. that’s so..inconvenience you know? i have stuff to do,grow up”

he said before ending the call. katsuki swore he could heard izuku and shouto’s giggling at the background. fuck he missed that sound. everything is just happening too fast and he..he’s alone again. tears falling down even more as he get up,legs limping as he watched in horror as white and red liquids fell down from his thigh.

he went to the bathroom and cried for a long time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah pain


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dadzawa to the rescue
> 
> tw // child abuse

katsuki stared down at his lap as they were kicked on the head by his mother. blood pouring down from his head. he chocked up on a sob before looking up shakily.

"m-maam p-please s-stop. i-it hurt. it hurts a lot" he cried out,feeling sparks on his thigh making him flinch violently. "i-i didn't mean to please. i-i'm sorry mom"

mitsuki bakugou is a very fiercely and strong woman. she was known a someone who wouldn't back up. she's also known as a very strict woman that wants everyone to obey her rules. and one of the rules of the bakugous household is no quirk in the house.

"well,katsumi. what did i say? no quirk right,baby? but you never obeyed. you never listen" she spoke as she scrambled through the drawer near them. katsuki's eyes filled with tears as they saw the muzzle and handcuffs that his mom were holding. he knew what was about to happen,and they don't like it.

"maam,m-mama,please don't. ma not that,mama!" he screamed as they saw his mom coming closer,putting the muzzle on him before quickly put on those quirk resistance handcuff on him. his mom pulled him by his hair harshly before opening the closet inside his room,pushing him inside.

"let's see if a day or two inside you'll act better,katsumi"

-;

aizawa shouta was worried. it's been two days since katsuki's visit to home and he hasn't reach out since then. he was aware that the class is not in a good terms right now as he can see straight through them,damn he's really soft.

he has always have his eyes on katsuki,that boy's mask has crumbled one by one in his time at ua,and he knew something was wrong with his household. he wanted nothing but to adopt and put him away from any danger in the world.

his eyes stung as he remembered when katsuki was kidnapped,poor boy was shaking so hard as he stared at him when his parents picked him up. those eyes were begging for a saving. yet he still let them go. when he saw the woman hit him,told him it was his fault he was kidnapped,he did nothing but stare. the sports festival was the most fucked up. fuck,shouta fucked up a big time yeah?

his thought were cut off as he heard a ring from his phone,frowning a little but his expression quickly changed as he saw the contact name,it was katsuki.

"katsuki? are you okay?"

"s-sensei? h-help. hurts. hurts a lot"

"katsuki,hon,where are you? you're safe,you're safe. where are you?"

"t-the cat cafe? the cat cafe a-at sc-school? h-help tsuki?"

"i'm on my way"

-;

katsuki ran away as fast as he could when their mom took off the muzzle and handcuff from him. pushing her away,they quickly ran off the house bringing only his shoes. it’s freezing outside,his arms are blistered from the quirk resistance cuff. it hurts so bad but they just wanted to get away from that place.

he pulled out his phone and quickly made a call with aizawa as he felt that he’s far enough from his house. he was shaking so hard when he made the call and he’s grateful that aizawa is not asking more questions about it. tears pooled in his eyes as he hugged his knees together,bringing a little warm from his sparks as rain started to fall down.

he misses how shouto would use his flame to warm them up whenever they cuddled because katsuki’s body is weak in cold weather same goes to izuku. he misses how eijirou would harden his hand whenever he held hand with katsuki knowing how much the blond is scared if he accidentally blasted him although eijirou knows he wouldn’t. he knew he still have izuku,but it felt unfair knowing the boy can’t spend more time with him after this.

his thoughts were interrupted as he felt the rain stop falling on his head,looking up,he saw aizawa smiling sadly while holding up an umbrella. he flinched a little as he felt his teacher picking him up,letting his guard down,he let the underground hero picked him and place him in the front seat.

“are you okay?” aizawa asked as he started driving away from the cafe,startling katsuki a little. katsuki looked up,staring at the man as there were dry blood,blistered arms and scars on his face,does this look fine or he needs to die first?

“i-i apologise,you don’t look fine. would you like to come home with me right now and have those injuries taken care?” aizawa asked softly which he received a nod as katsuki can’t trust his voice yet.

there’s a lot to do now,and aizawa will make sure it’s all will be taken care of.

-;

_zuzu <3_

kacchan?

are you okay?

i’m so sorry !! my phone was off these few days !!

i’m so sorry kacchan pls know i love you sm !!

do we you need help? are you okay? baby please talk to me

don’t sweat yourself over it,zu. it’s okay. my mom hits me again,put the muzzle on and yeah,my dad yk?

wait kacchan it’s not okay?? where are you now? are you okay?

zuzu i’m fine :) aizawa picked me up and now we’re heading to his home. izuku,i love you so much. i’m sorry i ruined us. i miss ei and shoto so much. i love them so much. miss them. miss _us._

oh kacchan,i love you too. we’ll talk it out when you’re here okay? you and i will explain the situation to all of them,okay? i miss you kacchan.

i miss us,zuku. i ruined it. i’m so sorry izuku.

kacchan,i want you to listen to me. you didn’t ruin us. you never will. you’re not who do you think you’re. you’re not your mom. you’re way better than that. and i’m sorry you went through this. i love you. and we will become better again. i will make us possible okay. i love you baby. so so much.

i love you too zuku,take care ♡︎

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHAAAAA HAVE THIS I LIKE THIS ONE DW THEYLL TALK SOON AND ITS ALL GON BE RAINBOW


	5. dadzawa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dadzawa and hitoson 🕴

* * *

katsuki does not what the fuck was he supposed to expect when he came to his teacher’s home and the first thing he saw was cats and hitoshi. fucking shinsou hitoshi. he flinched a little as he saw him,afraid that he might harm them in any way.

”yo dad. kats u good?” hitoshi asked from the couch as he scrolled through his phone.

”katsuki,what about you tell us what happened while i take care of your injuries?” aizawa asked and katsuki cowers a little as he heard another thunder. he was afraid of it.

they sat down on the couch,aizawa disappears to take the first-aid kit and katsuki looked down the whole time. he was scared to meet hitoshi’s gaze. he wasn’t ready for another dirty look.

”hey katsuki,if you’re wondering,i’m not mad. izuku explained the situation to some people that weren’t mad at you. you’re good. it’s okay” hitoshi calmed them down as his breath quickened.

aizawa took care of his injuries slowly before asking him what were he doing in the middle of thunderstorms and bleeding. god aizawa sure does pray a lot for an atheist.

”i-i my mom h-hits me again and he put me in a muzzle for a f-few days and m-my dad you know? uh t-touch me? n-no i’m not lying please don’t hit me i swear i’m not lying i swear it just hurts a lot” katsuki explains,hiccuping a little.

_oh my god what the fuck_ was aizawa’s first thought after listening to all that. he was aware that the bakugou’s household wasn’t doing good. but he didn’t expect it to be this bad. he stared at the kid in front of him,katsuki looks so small. he was only a child. he was a child. the slime monster,the sports festival,the kidnapping,there’s more has this child go through and none of them would give a flying fuck. katsuki was shaking and begging to not get hit and his fist was clenchinh holding his pants.

”katsuki. calm down. i won’t hit you. i would never put my hands on you. you’re safe here. me and toshi will help you,okay?” aizawa reassures him,earning a small nod.

”c-can i borrow some s-shirt and your s-shower? it’s totally okay if you don’t want me to !!” katsuki asked softly.

aizawa instructed hitoshi to bring the shaking boy to the guest room and lend him some of his hoodie and sweatpants which he earned a nod from his son. they have a lot to talk about after this.

-;

hitsohi brings katsuki upstairs, bringing him an ovesized hoodie and sweatpants,waiting inside the room as he was instructed by katsuki. poor boy must be so scared. his thought was interrupted as katsuki came out of the bathroom,steam coming off it. he looked a little better although his injuries are more obvious now.

”h-hey you mentioned earlier that there were people that aren’t mad at me? i-is it true?” katsuki asked softly and hitoshi’s heart clenched hearing that question. that boy has been betrayed his whole life.

”yep there’s some,i’ll add u to the group”

”what group?”

”katsuki protection squad”

-;

dinner was quiet,a comforting silence that makes katsuki a little better. they know they have to talk after this,so he appreciates this silence before the storm.

”before any questions,yes hitoshi is my son. no he isn’t adopted. he uh from a one night stand actually” aizawa said as he rubbed his neck awkwardly”

”that’s so funny like you and mom fucked from a random night and suddenly a year after i appear in fron of your house like surprise shawty” hitoshi joked,earning a giggle from katsuki.

”oh so shinsou is your mom’s name?” katsuki asked softly”

”yeah,don’t tell people i’m his son though they might think i didn’t work hard and get an easy pass” hitoshi said in which katsuki nodded.

”katsuki,how long has been this going on? your mom hitting you,your dad touching,you?” aizawa asked softly.

”i don’t really remember. my mom started hitting me when i was four if i’m not wrong. dad _ra-fucked_ me when i was seven. it has been going on a lot. i-i it hurts. i just want it to stop” katsuki explained softly,looking down on his food,couldn’t bring himself to look at aizawa with his eyes.

”i tried to tell a hero once you know? b-but he said i’m lying. he said my dad was a nice guy. hah things got even rougher since then. i tried to resist it but things got out of hand sometimes. i’ve got kicked out a few times before,it’s nothing big. i’d wait outside at the park under the playground you know?”

”my teachers never asked about the bruises on me,but they will tell my mom whenever i act up at school. i mean yeah it’s their job. they should tell. it’s my fault. but izuku always noticed. how i limped,how there’s bruises on my torso and cheeks and even there’s some dry blood and the teachers still refused to ask. aunty inko was mad when i told her”

”she cut off with my mom completely,which was fine until my mom found out i tell people. there’s where the muzzle started to come. also uh a quirk resistance glove. it hurts. my arms would get hurt and blistered.”

”t-that’s why i was resisting so hard during sports festival,but guess i was a villain for that huh?” katsuki explained,tears falling down on his face a little.

“katsuki,be my son?”

-;

_**katsuki protection squad <3** _

_toshi added katsubaby in the chat_

_what the fuck is this_

**kyouka**

a pegging station 👽

**ochako**

katsuki if you will me and kyouka 💍

**izuku <33**

nah bro what’s up w yall and pegging my bf 🤨 anyways bb here’s a protection squad of yours mwah ilysm !!

**shouji**

kats ya doing good?

_why aren’t yall mad at me? i..i was terrible right? i’m a bad person. i’m a bully. a villain._

**toshi**

kats you’re like besides me now do u want a slap on your face you fucker stop saying that.

**izuku <33**

WAIIT WHY IS KATS AT YOURS ARE U OKAY BB DO U NEED HELP??

**ochako**

kATSUKI WHATS GOING ON ARE YOU OKAY 👹

_yeah things got rough at home and i asked for help. dw i’m trying. thank you guys. thank you so much._


	6. katsuki protection squad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this,,just chats 🕴

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMFAOWJDDHSB something light for yall

_katsuki protection squad <3_

**_ochako added tsuyu_ **

**_ochako added mina_ **

**ochako**

well,,technically they never talk bad about you and is worried about you so i added them here..? is it okay kats?

_totally : > dhhssh at least ik theres some ppl that care about me 🧑🦯_

**izuku <3**

babe ilysm but when u came over today i’m asking ma to give u a talk about self love. 

**mina**

ASK MAMA MIDORIYA TO SMOOCH HIM W LOVE AS HE DESERVES MWAHHHH <333

**tsuyu**

hey katsu chan :p have u slip lately? it’s been stressful for you,are you safe?

_aaa thank you tsuyu chan !! djsj i’m staying at izu’s rn and i’m doing fine aaa i’m going to slip rn so i’ll prob be offline :D_

**hitoshi**

izuku,idk maybe it’s the time you explain what happened in between you and katsuki in middle school? i mean ofc he changed but yk?

**kyouka**

no we’re not gonna change sides lol dw

**izuku <3**

i mean kacchan has a flashy and strong quirk as yk,and my quirk came a little late so ppl always praised him and stuff and it got into his head. his mom and dad’s parenting and treatment towards him isn’t that good too. terrible even. so yeah one day before ua ig? we had a long,really long talk w him and my mom and solved everything out. sooo yup we’re doing better than ever rn.

**shouji**

feels like punching a woman rn maybe it’s just me 🤥

**mina**

HA i feel like i wanna let out some acid on his dad’s dick

**ochako**

and when i make them float to the space no one tells aizawa,deal?

**hitoshi**

deal.

**izuku <3**

look what if i just smash them or sumn 😜😜 don’t tell all might pls

**tsuyu**

katsuki protection squad pls i wanna kith him mwah

**kyouka**

i love yaomomo yk? she’s my gf but if she keeps on siding w ei and sho man it just??

** hitoshi **

yeah same w denki bcs yk? we know the real story so it’s kinda fucked up that they’re still hating on kats or whtever

_you fuckers are so loud. dw maybe idk when i come back to school i’ll talk to the whole class? it’s just overwhelming._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so bad i’m so sorry

**Author's Note:**

> ye katsu is so ooc bcs i say so :b


End file.
